


Home

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Homecoming, Light Angst, Meeting Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: But one day she died and suddenly Dorothy lost the person she loved the most. Nothing made sense anymore but going back to Oz.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I love this film and the first time I watched I felt some chemistry between Dorothy and Scarecrow and this Christmas I had the need to write about them.
> 
> English is no my first language so sorry for the mistakes :(
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

When auntie Em died Dorothy knew there wasn’t anything else for her in that world. She missed Oz since the moment she left but at least she was with aunt Em giving her all the love she deserved. So Dorothy tried to forget Oz and after some time she remembered it as a place created by his own mind after hitting his head during the tornado even if it didn’t make sense that she survived something like that. It was easy for her. It was easy thanks to Emily; thanks to her family.

But one day she died and suddenly Dorothy lost the person she loved the most. Nothing made sense anymore but going back to Oz.

Now Dorothy knows it’s stupid since she only stayed in Oz for less than a week but... That world was so beautiful, so colourful, so wild... Dorothy knows she could have been a beautiful witch in Oz along her friends. But she had to come back to Kansas to her auntie. She had to.

She had to...

And now she knows she has to go back to Oz. She will die there. She won’t survive in Kansas. Her family has died; even Toto had to leave her after a long illness. Dorothy doesn’t have anyone else in that farm. She doesn’t have anyone in that world. She needs to go back to Oz to be a good witch with her red shoes.

Dorothy doesn’t know what to do. To chase tornados is not a good option. She is scared the result won’t be the same. She hears the news of the radio about the amount of people who died because of a tornado. However is the only way she knows she can go to Oz. So after days of thinking she decides is worth the shot. She is going to die if she doesn’t go to Oz anyway. But chasing tornados is not easy. Dorothy doesn’t know when or where they will appear.

It’s stupid and she knows it but she keeps trying because after weeks of desperation and solitude she has something to life for. This impossible task gives her strength to take care of the farm and her life while waiting for the day she will return to Oz.

Dorothy thinks about her friends. She wonders about the coward lion; if he is braver now with his gold medal or if he needs the others to confront his fears. She wonders if the tin man has oils next to him every time he cries; she is sick worried about that. And she thinks about the scarecrow the most. Dorothy knows he is fine; he was the cleverest of all of them. So she knows he is fine but she likes to think about him the most anyways because he was the sweetest person or creature she has ever met. She remembers his lips kissing her hand so fast and subtle as a dream in that hot-air balloon. She wants to feel them again. She wants to feel his skin against her in a longer and deeper kiss. She dreams about that kiss.

Dorothy wastes her nights dreaming about the day she will see the scarecrow again and spend the rest of her life by his side.

And one of those nights she remembers. Dorothy remembers the good witch’s words. In Oz she always had the power to come back to Kansas. She only had to click her heels three times...

She is not in Oz anymore but maybe... just maybe...

Dorothy gets up from the chair. She knows what she has to do. It’s so simple she feels a little bit stupid. She looks at her shoes; they are red. After her adventure at Oz she always buys red shoes. That’s why she knows she has the perfect pair of shoes. She has the power to go home like she always did in Oz. Dorothy closes her eyes and thinks about the scarecrow. She needs to focus on him if she doesn’t want to finish in the wrong place of Oz.

She clicks her shoes once.

And then a second time.

And after one second she does it the third time.

Dorothy breathes and says the words; “there is no place like home.”

She feels the wind against her face. She grounds changes under her. The smells are more intense and she knows... When she opens her eyes there is no farm, no animals, no empty house anymore. Around her there is a beautiful green field; so bright... but she is scared because maybe she is in the wrong place of Oz.

Dorothy looks around and before she can finish there are two arms hugging her and can hear a laugh. She turns around to see him. And after years she can get lost on his expressive blue eyes. And before she can realize what is happening her arms are around his neck to push him against her.

Their lips meet and finally all her dreams come true. And suddenly Dorothy understands; home is not a place. Home has never been a place for her but the people the loved the most.

“There is no place like home” she whispers smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all.
> 
> Comments anr kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
